One Last Time
by TwistedAngel101
Summary: On the eve of his wedding to Marisol, Horatio gets a late night visitor. Song fic set to Kellie Pickler's "One Last Time" **DuCaine**


**Disclaimer: **I don't own 'em -just borrowing and will return. Same goes for the lyrics, they belong to Kellie Pickler -though I did buy the CD.

**A/N 1:** Back again, lol. What can I say? the characters have decided to hang out in my head and annoy me to write more fics. This is a one-shot song fic set to Kellie Pickler's _"One Last Time._" Basically, I'm saying that Cal and H had begun a relationship prior to his marriage to Marisol, Calleigh comes over the night before his wedding and . . . ya get the picture. Which also hopefully explains why they've stayed distant on the show -at least in my mind, as I think the writers are crazy ;) Enjoy the DuCaine goodness!

_

* * *

__I wanna lay in your bed_

_Stare in your eyes_

_Feel your heart beating with mine_

_One last time, one last time_

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Calleigh Duquesne sighed, her grip on her steering wheel tightening momentarily, her green eyes glancing up the condo –her thoughts as chaotic as a hurricane. The cause for it all being one Horatio Caine -her boss, friend and soon-to-be former lover.

'_This is wrong,'_ the rational side of her brain stated. _'This is my last chance . . .tomorrow he'll marry Marisol and I'll be nothing more than a memory.'_ The other side replied, the details of the past few weeks having all become a blur to her. _'Might as well make it a good one . . . I don't want that fight to be last thing he remembers before . . .'_ Calleigh shook her head, not able to finish the thought and got out of her Jeep; quickly making her way up the stairs to his door.

Horatio, who'd been sitting on his couch and lost in his own thoughts was surprised to hear a soft knock at his door. Checking the clock, he saw it was almost ten and wondered who it could be. Glancing through the peephole, he recognized a familiar head of light blonde hair, a fact that stopped him in his tracks –given their last conversation had been less than amiable. None the less, after a moment he opened his door to the southern beauty, he owed her that much –having blindsided her with his impending nuptials.

Not to her, as one might expect given the recent change in their relationship . . . but to their co-worker's ill sister. Though both knew it was Calleigh, who held Horatio's heart in her tiny hands and not Marisol Delko.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

_There won't be any tears_

_That's not why I'm here_

_Baby, turn out the lights and let's disappear_

_One last time, one last time_

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

His conflicted blue eyes met her green, which he noticed were sparkling from unshed tears; his voice was a pained whisper.

"_Calleigh_,"

The blond blinked, merely shaking her head and silencing him with a finger to the lips. She easily crossed the threshold, as she had so many times in the past months . . . she couldn't have this discussion –she _wouldn't_ have it. It wasn't why she'd shown up on his doorstep tonight, she'd come to make sure Horatio knew she loved him –in spite of everything- and to confirm that what had gone on between them hadn't been a complete lie.

Looking into his pain filled eyes now she knew it wasn't . . . . _'Damn you and your sense of duty,'_ she her mind quipped sadly. She watched wordlessly as he shrugged off her touch, invading her personal space and somewhere in the back of her mind registered the front door closing and locking behind her. What seemed like only seconds later, Calleigh felt her back meet his door and felt his lips possessively claim hers.

Horatio's hands remained tunneled in her soft blonde locks; when they broke apart both were panting for breath at an identical rate. The pair looked into each other's eyes, both knowing that come morning . . . Calleigh would be gone and he would marry someone else. Taking her hand, he led her through the semi-darkened condo and into his bedroom –willing to make the most of the precious time they had left.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Chorus:

'_Cause I'm not here to fight, about who's wrong or right_

_I just want your kiss_

_I wanna feel just like this_

_One last time, one last time_

**End Chorus**

_Your breath on my neck_

_I don't want to forget_

_The smell of your skin_

_Touch me again, one last time_

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Her hands trembling slightly, Calleigh began to undo the buttons of his trademark silk shirt; her progress halted halfway down by a hand to her chin. Slowly, Horatio tilted her face up to meet his, the moonlight casting an angelic glow across her creamy skin and highlighting her features. Leaning in he captured her lips, much softer than he'd done earlier and easily spun them; lowering her carefully onto his bed. Her arms wrapped themselves loosely around his neck, her slender fingers weaving into his red hair –a soft gasp escaping her lips as his mouth made contact with her neck.

Hearing her gasp of pleasure Horatio paused, knowing very well it was probably the last time he'd hear it. He nuzzled her neck, enjoying the feel of her smooth skin against his stubble, while his hands slid along her sides and began to ease up her t-shirt. He inhaled deeply, a mix of vanilla and something that was uniquely Calleigh assaulting his senses. He stilled, her fingers sliding from his head to the base of his spine, easily sliding beneath the silk of his shirt and finding bare skin. Horatio inhaled sharply, feeling her manicured nails scrape hard enough to leave the skin tingling but not bleed. Taking the hint he moved off her, ridding himself of the shirt, hers quickly joining it on the tile floor and the rest of their clothes following suit almost immediately. Rejoining her, the pair paused, almost as if it finally hit them this was the last time; no matter how much they wished morning would never come –it would be here in a few short hours.

As they came together, both pushed the harsh reality of what tomorrow would bring out of their minds. Pretending they had everything to gain, to look forward to and nothing to loose –especially the love they were giving up.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

_(Repeat Chorus)_

_And when you fall asleep_

_I'll kiss your cheek_

_Whisper goodbye and I'll just leave_

_One last time_

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Calleigh sighed, splashing cool water onto her face and dabbing it dry with the towel that sat on the counter. Running a hand through her tousled hair she looked at herself in the bathroom mirror, she was both emotionally and physically spent. Sighing again she flicked off the light, walking back into the bedroom and glancing towards the bed at a still sleeping Horatio. She smiled sadly, still not sure how she was going to make it through this -but not regretting tonight in the least. And truth be told, in the back of her mind a part of her wondered, if maybe _somehow_, _some way_ they'd eventually be able to try again and hopefully end up together.

Shaking her head, she silently crept over to the bed and leaned over him to place a gentle kiss to his cheek. A loose strand of hair slipped from behind her ear, caressing the skin of his bare chest, to which he stirred slightly but didn't wake.

"_I love you_, bye Handsome." She whispered into his ear.

Straightening, Calleigh moved away from the bed and walked across the room to the door. Glancing one final time over her shoulder, she exhaled softly, knowing the hardest part was yet to come –when both would walk into the lab and act as if this had never happened. Her gaze lingered on him a moment longer, taking a final moment before stepping back into reality, walking through the condo and out the front door . . .one last time.

Fin.

* * *

**A/N 2: **There ya go, hope ya'll liked. You know the drill :)


End file.
